


Stretch Your Legs

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: As the Paladins make the slow journey home, Keith and Shiro share a rare quiet moment together. [Shiro/Keith, drabble, post S6 fic I'm sneaking in before S7 drops. @_@)





	Stretch Your Legs

Title: Pit Stop  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Sneaking in one last fic before S7 drops. -_-

\--

Keith stretched slowly, flinching slightly as he muscles protested. No Voltron meant longer flights, which meant that had had spent the majority of the past few quintants on his butt flying the Black Lion. But it couldn't be helped. At least Hunk had found a quiet enough planet for them to walk around a bit. He wasn't the only one who needed to stretch his legs, after all.

Shiro was a few feet away, admiring a tree with bright purple leaves, smiling gently. Good--he'd been through so much, he deserved a moment's peace. 

Keith got in a few more stretches, wanting to give Shiro as much time to just be as he could. But of course, Hunk's voice came on the comm, letting Keith now that they were ready to go.

"Shiro." He kept his voice soft as he placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder. He didn't want to startle him. "We need to get going. You ready?"

Shiro smiled again, and kissed Keith's cheek. "Now I am."


End file.
